In active steering systems, in particular for the rear axle of motor vehicles, the camber or track of the wheels can be set by way of an actuator so that by controlling the actuator the driving behavior of the motor vehicle can be actively influenced.
DE 39 28 135 A1 discloses a generic wheel suspension for motor vehicles. The wheel carrier of the wheel suspension has a wheel-side support member which pivotally supports the vehicle wheel, and an axle-side support member, between which an actuator is connected as an intermediate element. The actuator is a hydraulic actuating cylinder here which is supported on the one hand on a bearing bracket of the wheel carrier and on the other hand with its piston rod it presses against the external anti-friction bearing race of a wheel bearing, as a result of which the wheel bearing together with the vehicle wheel executes a pivoting motion around a hinge center in order to change the toe-in or toe-out angle or the camber angle of the pertinent vehicle wheel.
The arrangement of the actuator known from DE 39 28 135 A1 between the bearing bracket and the wheel bearing is mechanically complex and takes up a large amount of installation space, with correspondingly high weight. The overall high weight of the wheel suspension is especially disadvantageous since the wheel carrier is an unsprung mass. Moreover, the bearings provided between the support members and the intermediate element in the bearing sites are configured such that they can accommodate not only axial compression forces, but also axial tensile forces and radial forces. Bearings designed in this way have unduly large installation volumes under the limited installation space conditions in the region of the wheel carrier.
The object of the invention consists in making available a wheel suspension with an active steering system which is located in the wheel suspension in a manner which is mechanically simple and favorable to installation space.